Stranded
by Mirishka
Summary: The team have been off-world assisting the botanists & scientists take samples and general babysitting.  There's a hiccup with the gate, Ronon & Amelia get stranded.Romance,PWP,sexually explicit  I want to thank Atlanteanscribe-this is her idea. "thanks"
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded**

**Summary:**

**Ronon had been on Atlantis for only a few weeks, he was deemed trust worthy and had proven himself a great asset to Sheppard's team. **

**Assisting Dr Beckett and some of the botanists, Sheppard's team had been assigned 'baby sitting' duty. The planet they were exploring didn't appear to have any apparent dangers, but a presence was needed to ensure nothing happened to the Dr's.**

**Amelia Banks had been given permission to join Sheppard's team, it was her first time out with the crew and she was really looking forward to it. Was it that she was eager to get some off world experience, or was it that Ronon Dex was there?**

Sheppard and Teyla were getting ready to leave via the gate. Everything had been packed up; they were just waiting for the last of the stragglers to reach them before dialing up Atlantis.

"Everyone here?" Sheppard shouted, looking back to see if he could see Ronon and Amelia, they were on back up duty. "Good, Teyla, would you mind?"

Teyla punched in the dialing sequence to the DHD.

"C'mon lets go" Sheppard encourage. "Let's go home"

Everyone started to make their way through the gate. Ronon was bringing up the rear with Amelia and the last of the supplies, as they approached the gate, without any warning, it shut down. Perplexed at the event, Amelia and Ronon looked at each other with puzzled looks.

"What just happened?" Ronon asked, expecting Amelia to know, given her duties in the control centre, he assumed she was an authority on all things gate connected.

"I have no idea, let me re-dial"

Putting down the luggage, moving over to the DHD she re-dialed. The gate activated and just as quickly as it opened, it shut down.

"There's something wrong, it seems to be having trouble staying open". Amelia was unsure of why this would happen. She waited for Ronon to say something but instead, he just picked up the baggage and headed off back to the campsite where they had been staying.

"No point waiting here, might as well settle in for the night, Atlantis will contact us when they fixed it, nothing we can do" Ronon shouted back at Amelia who was still standing at the DHD wondering what was going to happen. She was just about to go for the last of the baggage when the gate started dialing, as soon as the connection was made, a canister came flying through, just before it shut down again.

"Hey! Ronon! We have a message"

Amelia picked up the canister; the note was from Dr Weir.

"_We are experiencing technical problems with the gate; Rodney and Zelenka are working on it as we speak. Suggest you return to the campsite and bunk down for the night there. Hopefully it won't take too long to fix, if it seems as though it's going to take some time, we will send through some rations and supplies"_

"Technical problems? No shit!" Amelia picked up the bags and followed Ronon.

Returning to their previous resting place, a small cave with a large entrance, Ronon put the bags inside. Amelia started to unpack the sleeping bags and checked to see what they had. Fortunately, they had most of the rations with them; there were only one or two items missing, but nothing too important. Ronon had managed as a runner without any rations and so he was not worried in the slightest.

"Need to get some wood for the fire, will be back soon" Ronon left Amelia to carry on unpacking.

Watching him leave, Amelia didn't take her eyes off him. He really was quite a sight to watch, tall, lean and he had a presence about him. There were plenty on Atlantis who felt the same too; although he didn't seem to be too interested in getting to know anyone. Living on his own, running for so many years, maybe made him preferred his own company. Can't have been easy, unable to stop anywhere for any length of time. Seven years, that's a long time without a woman. Amelia wondered what he must have been feeling; surely, he had 'needs'. Maybe his solitude was all he needed, to know he did not have to run anymore. Either way, she was going to make it her business to find out. This man was unique; he ticked all her boxes, well, so far anyway.

Returning with some wood to make a fire Ronon got busy, he was obviously a pro at this sort of thing and Amelia left him too it. Dishing out the rations, she made herself comfortable. Leaning against the entrance to their 'home' wrapped up in a blanket, she waited for Ronon to rest himself. He sat opposite her, staring at the fire.

He didn't appear to be phased by the delay in returning to Atlantis. It seemed strange, she thought he might have kicked off, after all, he had finally found somewhere to call 'home' and now he just took it in his stride that he couldn't get back there. Ronon continued to stare, almost as if he was somewhere else, maybe he was. Amelia wanted to know where.

"What was it like? Running, I mean, all that time"

"Lonely, tiring"

"Must have been really hard, not being able to stay anywhere for too long"

Ronon turned to look at Amelia but didn't speak before returning his gaze back to the fire.

This was going to be tough but not one to give up, Amelia continued.

"I guess the wraith must have been pretty relentless, but you gave them a run for their money. Can't imagine how much that must have pissed them off"

"They never give up." Ronon rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, he exhaled as he did, as if relieved it was finally all over.

"The place where you're from, do you know if anyone else was taken?"

Quickly Ronon raised his head and looked at Amelia, "Sateda….no"

As Ronon spoke the name 'Sateda', his eyes seemed to glaze, he looked away; obviously, his memories of home were haunting him. All of his people, gone, wiped out by the wraith.

Amelia felt sad, his face at this moment was not of a warrior, but of a lost soul, a man who had nowhere to go and who desperately needed his kin. She wanted to reached out to him and hold him.

"Did you have anyone special on Sateda?" She asked, quietly and with empathy.

Ronon raised his head and glared at Amelia but didn't make a sound. Obviously that was a 'yes' but he didn't want to share.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" Amelia realizing her questions were getting a little too close to his heart, she shut up.

For some time they just sat, Ronon would only move to put more wood on the fire. Amelia was ready to sleep, they had spent a few nights on the planet already and it had appeared that there were no apparent dangers, so decided to settle down.

"You gonna get some sleep?" She asked Ronon as she made herself comfortable.

"Later"

"Okay, Goodnight then"

The next morning Amelia woke to find fresh fruit and a package from Atlantis waiting for her. She smirked at the breakfast that Ronon had laid out for her, he seemed to be taking to this 'hunter – gatherer' role. Eager to see what was in the package from Atlantis she reached for it and quickly opened it. _Nice one Teyla! _ Taking out the fresh clothing and towels. Amelia collected her toiletries and headed for the bathroom. Which just happened to be the most beautiful bathroom she had ever seen, a huge expanse of water, set amongst an oasis of beauty. Large tree's sheltered the lagoon from the winds. Beautiful fragrant flowers grew all around the area; she realized why the botanist had so much fun when they were here taking samples. It was amazing. Removing her uniform, she waded into the warm water clutching her soap. She had kept her underwear on. Swimming into the middle she basked as the morning sun warmed her face. _This is paradise,___she thought to herself. After a short time, Ronon appear at the waters edge. He was just standing there, watching Amelia wash and frolic in the water.

Realizing she had a voyeur but wasn't concerned, Amelia continued to clean herself. Occasionally she would glance over at Ronon.

"You coming in? It's lovely in here!"

Ronon removed his clothing, much to the delight of Amelia; she had been waiting to see what bounty he had hidden beneath all that leather. He did not go commando, leaving his shorts on, he made his way into the water.

"Want some soap?" Amelia swam over to Ronon, reaching her hand to him. Taking it happily, he moved over to the middle to get some privacy. Amelia smiled to herself. Deciding to leave him in peace, she waded back to the bank. The fresh towels Teyla had sent were greatly appreciated. Laying it on the ground, she lay back, letting the sun dry her body.

After a short time, Ronon arrived and lay next to her, face down. Resting his head on his folded arms, he looked over to Amelia. The beads of water that were still visible on her skin trickled down her sides. Wet underwear clung to her curves. Ronon had not been this close to a woman in many years. A light breeze blew over them, causing Amelia's nipples to harden as the wet bra clung to her breasts. Ronon noticed and almost immediately looked away.

"It could have been so much worse, we are so lucky to have been stranded here" Turning her head to speak

"What?" Ronon lifted his head and stared at Amelia in surprise.

Realizing her error, she corrected her statement "I mean it could have been worse if we had been stranded on a really awful planet, one with no water, or were it was cold or something"

"I guess"

Amelia watched Ronon as he relaxed back down, resting his head to the side facing her, eyes closed. She took the opportunity to examine his body. Smooth skin on his back, apart from his scaring, toned muscles and a beautiful ass. His shorts adhered to his cheeks, emphasizing his physique; he really did have a lovely body. The droplets of water glistened on his skin under the sunlight; she could feel herself becoming excited. Moving her gaze up to his face, he seemed at peace. She wondered what he was thinking.

Turning onto her side, she propped her head onto her hand. She was determined to find out what made this warrior tick.

"I didn't mean to upset you yesterday…I mean… to make you remember, the bad stuff"

Ronon opened his eyes, noticing Amelia had changed position, mimicked her posture.

"S'okay, I'm good"

They stared for a few moments, Ronon examined her features, she was very pretty, here beautiful eyes were dark and yet soft.

"You asked if there was someone special, on Sateda." Ronon looked nervous when he spoke, licked his lips and looked down. "There was, she was called Melena"

"You're wife?"

"As good as. She stayed to take care of the sick at the hospital where she worked, she wouldn't leave them. I tried to get her too come with me and find a safe place to hide, but she wouldn't…..she couldn't….she cared too much…" Ronon trailed off.

Amelia felt sad; she could see by looking at Ronon that he obviously felt guilty, as if he blamed himself in some way.

"It wasn't you're fault Ronon, you know that, don't you?"

Looking at Amelia, his eyes filled, turning quickly onto his back and avoiding her gaze, he covered his face with both hands.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Reaching her hand over, touching his arm gently, Amelia tried to comfort her companion. He didn't move for a while, as if he needed to compose himself. Suddenly getting up he reached for his clothes and left, heading off to the brush. Amelia was annoyed with herself; she had done it again.

Laying back down she waited for a while before getting dressed. Taking in the view of the planet was on her 'to-do' list. She wandered along the trails that had been worn in by the previous inhabitants, although long gone now. Wondering what had happened to them, she couldn't contemplate anyone leaving this place. Suppose it could have been the Wraith.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stranded**

**Chapter 2**

Some time had passed before Amelia headed back, she was eager to see Ronon. Hoping he had gotten over his sorrow. Already he had gathered wood for the fire that would light their evening. He was sitting on a large boulder next to the lagoon, sharpening his sword. He looked quite calm, seemed to be concentrating hard on his task. Noticing her arrival, he watched her as she approached. Amelia was aware of his eyes, following the lines of her body. She was fit, her body was supple, curvaceous – Ronon's thoughts were wandering, his desire had not been satisfied for such a long time.

As Amelia reached Ronon, she studied his features, beautiful hazel/green eyes- full of mystery. Full, soft lips, begging to be kissed. Ronon's eyes stared into hers, they were practically speaking to her and she found his stare mesmerizing. Putting down his sword, he broke eye contact but soon returned back to find Amelia closer. She was pushing herself ever nearer, inch by inch, waiting to see if he would take the hint. Taking in a deep breath, Ronon looked nervous, he breathed heavy. Amelia touched her hand to his face, ran her finger across his cheek, then slowly down to his mouth, sweeping over his lips, staring as she did. Ronon's hand reached for hers and stopped her. For the briefest of moments, he held her hand before pulling her to him, releasing his hold on her hand and wrapping both arms around her waist. Amelia was surprised, she thought for a moment he was going to run off again, but it seemed he needed this, needed contact, and she was ready to give it to him.

Ronon's actions were heated; his mouth thirsty to taste Amelia. Cupping his face with her hands to steady his eagerness, she enjoyed his ardor. His tongue forced its way deep into her mouth; she accepted him, willingly and suckled. Groaning softly Ronon savored the moment. His hands moved across Amelia's back and then traveled down to her ass. Squeezing and pawing at her, he shuffled himself to the edge of the boulder he was sitting on and pulled her tighter.

Pressing herself as close as she could, she found his body hard and warm. Ronon's thoughts were frenzied-he'd waited for what seemed like an eternity to enjoy the pleasure of a woman again. Lonely nights had come and gone but his desires had not. The intense kissing was already stirring his ardor to a point where he didn't think he would be able to pacify them with a cold swim. His urgency for fulfillment would have to be gained via other means. Amelia was apparently keen to attend to that need as her hands moved down to his chest.

Already Ronon's breathing was heavy, pulling his mouth away to catch his breath for a moment before Amelia insisted on continuing. Her need was almost as fervent as Ronon's. Licking at his mouth, tasting his lips and tongue, switching from sucking his tongue to biting his lips, she was roused. Ronon's hands were still clutching her ass, kneading her with his fingers and pulling her tighter towards the bulge that had grown in his pants.

It was Amelia's turn to bring the kissing to a halt this time although only on his mouth. Edging her way down to his neck, she sucked his skin. Marking him where his tattoo already resided. Her hands were already heading further down and as she reached the expanding package between his legs, Ronon ceased her exploring. Grabbing her hand quickly, he moved it away from his groin.

"What's wrong?" Amelia asked, concerned.

"Been a long time since….well…" Ronon hesitated; he found it difficult to say what he wanted. Amelia anticipated he might feel insecure given his long abstinence; kissing him just once, she whispered, "Trust me"

Ronon relinquished his hold on Amelia's hand and licked at his lips nervously. His heart beat hard and fast in expectation as Amelia knelt down. Running both hands up his body, she started to remove his vest. Ronon raised his arms and pulled of his clothing. Kissing delicately, Amelia settled lower between Ronon's legs. Her fingers teased his soft skin and made their way to the fastenings on his pants. Expertly she teased open the soft leather. Placing his hands behind him and settling back, Ronon let Amelia ease his frustrations. She kissed his belly, sucking gently as she moved lower, tracing the soft hairs below his naval with her tongue as she traveled. Ronon let out a sigh as he watched his new lover tease his flesh into submission.

Amelia tugged on the leather pants; she parted them as far as they would go. Ronon raised his hips for her and she pulled them down, exposing his nakedness. Her gentle hands caressed his length, causing him to groan. She let the tip of her tongue flash over his crown, already wet and leaking pre-cum. Ronon mewed. Intense emotion ran through his body as Amelia teased. He watched her suckle, moist lips puckered as she released her mouth lock on his hardness. Wrapping her fingers round the thick shaft, she caressed him. Looking up, her gaze met with Ronon's, he watched as her hand pumped his cock. Moaning helplessly with every stroke, he couldn't hold back. Amelia, sensing his imminent release, took him in her mouth. As his orgasm erupted, his head snapped back causing him to curse. Inhaling sharply, his teeth gritted as the intense feeling caused his body to shudder in delirium, Ronon cried out his release. Amelia swallowed, gently pumping with her hand, his climax excited her. Crying out with every stroke as his body twitched and bucked Ronon was elated. Brining his head back up to watch the woman who satisfied his needs so perfectly, he gave a final groan.

Though his breathing had subsided, Ronon's body still twitched as the remnants of his orgasm caused his body to tremble. Composing himself, he brought his hands to Amelia who was rising from her kneeling position. Pushing his hand behind her neck, he leaned forward. Rubbing his cheek across her face, his breaths were more controlled. Amelia wrapped her arms around his body; his skin, clammy and warm from the heat that had traveled through him was all that was left of his pleasure. For a moment they embraced, their silence was not awkward.

Amelia waited for a short time; she wanted to continue, to show Ronon how much she desired him. Their moment, interrupted by the activation of the gate, caused both of them to jump. Quickly they composed themselves, Ronon reached for his clothing and fastening his pants whilst Amelia went on ahead. Arriving at the gate, just in time to see the final locking sequence before the activation, she waited to see if anyone emerged. Within seconds, a message canister came through and rolled towards Amelia's feet as the gate disengaged and shut down.

Admitting to herself that she was sort of pleased, they had still not managed to fix the repair to the gate, she collected the canister and checked the message.

It was from Rodney, he needed her to carry out some diagnostics on the DHD. Included in the canister were the tools she needed to acquire the information and instructions on what to do. Advising that he would require the results ASAP, Amelia thought she had better get to it.

Ronon arrived; he waited for Amelia to advise him of the situation before speaking.

"I thought I might go and see if I can find us something a bit tastier to eat for later, if that's ok? You don't need me here do you?" Ronon felt that he would just be in the way, given his lack of knowledge regarding all things technical and gate orientated.

"No, I can manage" Amelia turned to look at Ronon; he looked awkward and nervous. "You see what you can find, will be nice to have some meat instead of dehydrated rations for a change" She smiled; trying to reassure him everything was good between them.

"Okay, if you need me, fire you're weapon, I won't stray too far away"

Ronon left, picking up his sword on the way and headed off into the bush. Amelia's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. He made her tingle all over. Frustrated, she turned her attention to the task she had been given and cursed Rodney McKay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stranded – Chapter 3**

Amelia had finished the diagnostics on the DHD as requested, she had dialed Atlantis and sent the canister back through. Thinking they might try the gate, she waited. Nothing. She needed to freshen herself after her 'close encounter' with Ronon. Picking up her toiletries before heading off to the lagoon, her thoughts were of the Satedan.

Enjoying the warm water Amelia swam from one side to the other, taking her time, she needed to 'cool off'. Ronon was driving her insane; he was seriously hot, even if he didn't know or realize it. Trying to concentrate around him was difficult. How had he managed for so long? She was surprised he wasn't rampant and trying to fuck everything that moved, given the quantity of females on Atlantis. However, she had noticed his timidity when it came to women. Whilst his confidence on everything else was 100% full, it appeared where the gentler sex was concerned, he had insecurities. Going without for a long time would naturally 'speed' things up when the situation became intimate, but she wasn't an ogre. She could help him gain his confidence; he was worth the time and effort.

Returning from his quest, Ronon had cleaned and prepared the game ready to be cooked. Looking around, realizing Amelia must have gone to the lagoon, he started the fire and set up the spit. Self preservation brought out the necessary abilities. Whilst his culinary skills where basic, they served their purpose. Satisfied with his hunt and his preparations, he wandered over to the water in search of Amelia.

The sight that met Ronon was arousing, Amelia, standing only knee deep in water, washing her body. Her hands moved slowly, cleaning and preening herself, she looked sensual. Ronon stood, silently. His desire to take over was urgent, as was his erection. The view was quite awing, gentle hands brushed over ample breasts before moving down between her thighs. Amelia didn't look like she was washing herself; it was quite erotic to see. Bringing her hands back up and round to her ass, she continued to soap her body, running her fingers in between every nook and cranny. Unable to contain himself any longer, Ronon began to undress. Startled, Amelia turned her head to look over her shoulder; his actions were urgent as he removed his clothing and waded into the water. A feeling of intense pleasure ripped through Amelia's body at the sight of Ronon making his way towards her. Wrapping his arms around her body as he reached her, he nuzzled his face into her neck. Reaching his hand to her face to cup her chin as he searched for her mouth, he kissed passionately. His tongue eagerly pushed its way into her mouth, she relaxed against his body. Feeling his hardness against her she reached her arm around to his thigh and up to his hips, pulling him closer. His free hand ran over her breast, squeezing gently; Amelia moaned softly into his mouth. Ronon rubbed himself against her, his hardness ached. His desire to be inside this beautiful creature was overwhelming, her body responded perfectly to his heat. Ronon's tongue delved inside her mouth, exploring everywhere, Amelia pressed herself harder against his body, slowly teasing his cock with her motions as she coiled her ass up and down. Breathing harder and more frenzied, Ronon pulled his mouth away. Sucking on her neck his breath was hot as it released over her skin, he licked and sucked causing Amelia to sigh. Fingers already eager to feel more of this divine body traveled down, dancing over her stomach until they reached their target. Pushing his hand down he cupped her vulva, brushing and stroking and letting his index finger delve inside the soft folds. Letting out a moan, Amelia pushed onto his fingers; encouraging her lover to feel her sex. Ronon was happy for the encouragement; his abstinence had made him uncertain, he wanted to please Amelia but his timidity was hindering his actions.

Amelia was enjoying the attention the Satedan was showing her, she needed more, but was afraid to make any demands. Her desire for Ronon was hot but she didn't want to scare him off. He needed the gentle approach, for now.

Ronon's fingers were wet from Amelia's heat; he continued to play with her. Mouthing the flesh on her shoulders, he sucked harder. Releasing her face he moved his hand down her back and then around her waist. Pulling her to him he ground himself closer, his cock now wet, slid up between her cheeks. Groaning softly he pushed his fingers deeper into Amelia, she whimpered as his long digits dug inside her wetness. Ronon's eagerness was becoming obvious, he movements against her ass were quickening. Feeling the moment could be over too quickly Amelia pulled her body away. Turning around she took hold of Ronon's hands and pulled him further into the lagoon, walking backwards she lead her lover into deeper water.

The boulders further in the lagoon were towards the edge of the waterfall, water cascaded gently into the lagoon. It was cooler and Ronon could feel the freshness of the water cooling his heat. Realizing Amelia's intent, he smiled and continued to be led to the small island of boulers. Soft moss had grown over the rocks, where they were continually sprinkled from the cascade. Amelia climbed up; Ronon assisted and pushed her body onto the bed of green. The sun was near setting but there remained enough heat to keep the lovers warm as they lay together. Ronon was eager to continue, pushing himself onto her wet body and easing open her legs with his, he rubbed himself against her waiting for her to invite him in.

Kissing her mouth softly Ronon watched her, his eyes never left hers as he spoke, "I want to please you, tell me what you need"

Before answering Amelia returned a single kiss to Ronon's lips.

"I need to feel you inside me"

Amelia reached between their bodies, pushing Ronon's hips with one hand; she motioned him to move as her free hand guided his erection between her thighs. Steadying his body Ronon reached one arm above Amelia, resting the other against her hips. The intense pleasure as Ronon slid himself into her wetness was unbelievable. Unable to contain himself he groaned loudly, pushing deeper as he did. Amelia also found the experience overwhelming, his thick shaft filled her entirely and she moaned and breathed in sharply as his body crushed against hers. Ronon was in raptures; the pleasure he was feeling was ecstatic, he ground his hips deeper and thrust harder, grunting and crying out as he fucked. His lust was ignited, he pounded her body hard. Amelia's cries were loud, she moaned as he used her body. Watching his face; he was concentrating hard, it was evident that he would not be able to sustain his love making for long. His first time after such a long abstinence was inevitably going to be prompt, Amelia didn't care, she wanted Ronon to feel at ease and would encourage him, giving him confidence so their next engagement would be less rapid.

Ronon was weakening; he knew he couldn't hold off much longer before his climax would rip through his body. After only a few more strokes it was too late, Ronon's orgasm hit hard, he cried out. Pumping deeper into hot and wet flesh, his succus released. Amelia held Ronon, pulling him inside her, she wanted him to savor the pleasure, even though she did not reach orgasm, her pleasure was immense, to receive Ronon's attention and for him to enjoy her body was all she needed right now. Ronon's body relaxed as the last remnants of pleasure subsided. His bucking had ceased, only his breathing was heavy.

Amelia's hands ran over Ronon's beautiful body, reaching round them round to his face, she pulled him closer to kiss his mouth. Her eyes watched his; she could already see that he was disappointed he didn't give her release. "I'm sorry…I."

"Shh…" Amelia rested a finger over Ronon's mouth to stop him from speaking. "It's not important, trust me, I'm good". She continued to try to re-assure him, touching his face then kissing him. Ronon relaxed and held Amelia; he rested his head and nuzzled into her neck.

The sun had almost gone, it was getting dark, Amelia motioned to Ronon they should make their way back to camp. Ronon removed his limp and heavy body from on top of his lover. Rising, he pulled Amelia up. She looked down at the water.

"I think that water may be a little cold now the sun's gone down" she joked at Ronon.

"Do it quick and get it over with, C'mon!" Ronon took hold of Amelia's hand and jumped into the water.

"OH MY GOD! Its freezing!" Amelia gasped as she struggled for breath. "How did it get so cold so quickly?"

"You're body is hot, that's all, C'mon, the fire should still be going, we can dry off at the camp". Ronon pulled her as he waded to the bank, quickly gathering their clothes, they ran to the cave, giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stranded – Chapter4**

The fire was still going, just, Ronon quickly threw on some fresh wood to revive the embers as Amelia settled herself next to the warmth. Wrapping herself with the towel, she watched Ronon, he seemed to excel in all things, he was a survivor after all. Ronon removed the carcase from the spit, pulling off a strip of meat, he tasted it.

"Hmm. That's good"

Looking over to Amelia he smiled, "so much better than rations, pass me your dish"

Amelia reached into the backpacks for their canteens, holding them out; she waited for Ronon to serve dinner. She was hungry "So, what exactly is this?" examining the meat before she smelled it.

"No idea" Ronon replied, devouring another mouthful. "But it tastes good!"

Amelia tasted the food, surprised, she took another mouthful eagerly and then complimented Ronon on his cooking skills. "Wow that _is_ good, you're an expert cook, I guess we'll have to put _you_ in charge of kitchen duty from now on"

Ronon didn't answer, he was too busy eating. He raised his eyebrows and smirked; he enjoyed the praise and accepted it willingly then proceeded to eat.

After their hunger had been satisfied and they cleared their rubbish and dishes, they settled back down next to the fire. Neither of them had dressed, they were still wrapped in their towels. Amelia couldn't get warm; she couldn't get any nearer to the fire unless she sat on top of it. Ronon looked over, "you still cold?"

"Hmm. A little" She nodded and re-wrapped herself in the towel.

"Come here" Ronon reaching open his arms, beckoned her to move to him. Amelia didn't wait to be asked again. The flames from the fire flickered and caused Ronon's skin to glow in the light. Shuffling over, she snuggled her body close, his arm reached around her, covering her with his own towel. Running her hands over and around his waist he felt hot, almost like a radiator. Nestling under his arm, she mewed as he enveloped her with his arms, holding her tightly.

They sat for a while without speaking. Ronon occasionally squeezed the delicate frame and kissed her head. He had been lonely for a long time, and to finally have a companion to caress, made him feel complete. Amelia's nurturing had given him security. The first steps to regaining a normal relationship with someone had been taken. Whilst he had confidence in everything he did, he was still felt insecure with some things. But this woman he had met had shown him tenderness and patience.

"Thank you" Ronon whispered into Amelia's hair as he kissed her head.

"For what?" Amelia looked up at Ronon, his eyes were so beautiful. The butterflies in her stomach were dancing wildly as she continued to stare.

"For being patient…I know what you're doing… and I appreciate it"

Amelia did not expect the reply she received. Reaching her hand to his face, tracing down his cheek with her thumb she examined his features. His look was of innocence, like a lost boy who had been found. Amelia's eyes began to fill, she wanted to take care of this lost boy and show him he had not been forsaken. Her heart skipped when she looked at him, watched him. Reaching up, she kissed his mouth, his parted lips welcomed hers. Amelia fought to subdue her tears. Pressing harder against Ronon's mouth their tongues met. Ronon's hard muscle was already eager to receive hers, they suckled in turn. Already their passion was becoming heated; Amelia pressed her body closer to Ronon's heat. His response was swift. Releasing his hold he moved to get the sleeping bags. Laying them down next to the fire, he pulled Amelia over. She lay down next to him. Continuing where he left off, Ronon began to kiss passionately, his hands smoothed over her body. Amelia's hands found their way to Ronon's arousal, but before she could make a full contact, he pulled her hand away.

"No"

Ronon stared as he spoke, Amelia frowned.

"I need to please you…. Let me…. Show me what you want"

Ronon released her hand. Finding another place to rest it Amelia just smiled and waited for her lover to show how much he appreciated her.

Ronon's hands although rough to touch where light as he wandered slowly over Amelia's body. The fire warmed them but goose bumps still rose along her body as the Satedan touched her skin. Kissing her softly he placed delicate kisses down her neck before continuing to her breasts. Cupping her breast, his slick tongue danced around her nipples. He suckled on her hard nub, causing her to sigh as Ronon regained his confidence.

His breathing had quickened. Already his erection was leaking. Letting his fingers wander they made their way downwards. Amelia was shaking in anticipation. Her need for Ronon was great. Since the first day she met him, her desire was to be his lover. All of her dreams had come true.

Ronon fingers circled over the soft curls of Amelia's vulva. He watched his actions, ensuring his touch was delicate. Turning his face back to Amelia he watched her expressions as his fingers moved over her labia. Her excitement was obvious when Ronon brushed over the wet clitoris and delved between her folds. Moaning softly Amelia was aroused at Ronon's touch. His lack of confidence was his only hindrance. He wasn't a novice, he knew exactly what he was doing and it was his lack of practice that made him insecure.

Amelia moved her legs, tucking one under Ronon's and bending the other slightly, exposing her sex. Taking the hint Ronon applied more pressure to his teasing fingers and found the entrance to her pussy.

Studying her face, waiting for confirmation, Ronon watched as Amelia inhaled then moaned.

"You want more?" Ronon kissed after his question.

"Yes"

Delicately Ronon pushed inside the wetness, Amelia gasped and grabbed hold of Ronon's dreads, and she leaned up to kiss him. Her breath was hot and as his fingers delved further inside she moaned out another breath. With his confidence growing Ronon continued to play, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her hot breaths as she moaned further.

Amelia was fidgeting; her hips were bucking, trying to get Ronon's fingers deeper and faster inside her pussy. Ronon realizing her urgency, needed to concentrated his attention to his hand. Stopping his assault on her mouth so he could centre his attention he moved his thumb over the hard clit. Rubbing gently, he teased the bundle of nerves whilst his fingers moved inside, trying to find the spot that would please Amelia.

"God! Ronon!" Amelia moaned out.

Ronon elated, continued, it appeared he had hit the right spot. Watching her as she heaved, his own arousal was as heated. As much as he wanted to be inside her, it was important that he brought her fulfillment first. Apparently he wasn't going to have to wait much longer; his busy fingers were assaulting her G-spot as his thumb tickled her clit. Amelia cried out, the intensity rushed over her body causing her to arch her back. Her hips bucked and her voice was loud as it echoed around the cave. Ronon didn't stop or slow his actions, he continued his playing, waiting for Amelia to stop him he let her ride the waves of ecstasy, enjoying her pleasure with her as his need to please was satisfied.

Amelia's climax had reached its peak, moving her hand to Ronon's she motioned him to ease his playing. His response was immediate. Still studying her face he waited, her contorted muscles were relaxing from her rapture and her cries turned into whimpers. Amelia gestured to Ronon that she wanted him; she pushed him with one hand on his side whilst pulling his dreads. Realizing her desire Ronon positioned his body between her legs. His cock was full and hard, it would not need much teasing. Nudging himself in, Ronon pushed deep, assisted by Amelia's hands which were now grasping at his ass. Letting out a groan he pumped into the soaked pussy. Amelia mewed. Ronon's length was satisfying. Resting up on his arms and bending his knees to get a better position, he fucked deeper. Loud grunts and groans were vibrating round the cave, emitted from both Amelia and Ronon. After only a few strokes Ronon stopped, removing his wet cock he took hold of Amelia by her hips and turned her over quickly. Pulling her up onto all fours, he guided himself into her and pumped. Amelia pushed back in time with Ronon's movements, she was crying out in delight as he seemed to have recovered some of his stamina, and held his orgasm at bay. Ronon's hands gripped her hips; pounding his meat into her, his head thrown back he was enjoying his revived skills. With his confidence full he reached his hand round to Amelia's clit and began teasing. His free hand ran up the length of her back until it reached her neck, teasing his fingers up through her hair, he grabbed and pulled her up. Amelia's elation was obvious, her groaning was loud as Ronon sank his teeth into her shoulder, biting and sucking at her whilst his fingers teased her clit. His hips continued to pump into her but with less intensity. He wanted to bring Amelia to orgasm, so they could cum together and be satisfied. Ronon rubbed his fingers harder and faster over the sensitive nub. The wetness that covered his fingers lubricated his actions. Amelia moved her hand down and guided Ronon's movements. Her orgasm was starting. Panting faster she cried out "Ronon! Yes!.."

Quickening his thrusts his own climax came. Relinquishing his grasp on her hair he moved his hold around her waist. Steadying her body, he pushed and bucked against her. Amelia was in heaven, her orgasm swelled over her. Whimpering and moaning she cried out Ronon's name and cursed. Ronon was grunting loudly and his cries drowned Amelia's as the last spasms of satisfaction coursed through his body.

Together they began to calm and ease down. Their bodies still entwined but only resting against each other as their muscles unwound from their spasms of delight. Ronon withdrew his limp phallus and reached for Amelia. Pulling her up to him, he cuddled and caressed her body. Kissing her neck and shoulder, he swamped her in his arms. Amelia moaned softly, her desires had been met and fulfilled. They lay together by the fire, holding and touching tenderly, both parties reaching their goal. Amelia had wished this moment from her first meeting with Ronon. Ronon needing to feel confident with all aspects of his life, their tasks completed, they slept.

The morning came too soon; it didn't seem like Amelia had been asleep she had slept so soundly. Her usual breakfast waited for her, some fruit and tasty dehydrated rations. Ronon had risen early, he wasn't one for sleeping.

Getting herself dressed then packing up the sleeping bags, Amelia was about to head down to the lagoon. Hearing voices, she moved outside to listen. Ronon, Rodney and Sheppard were making their way towards her.

"Good Morning" Shouted Sheppard, "hope you managed to survive the last few days without us!" he laughed.

"Hi" Rodney waved. "As you can see, we've managed to fix the Stargate, I just need to check the DHD on this side to make sure everything is working properly, and then we can go"

Amelia smiled but it was forced. She was enjoying her stay with Ronon on this paradise world, looking over to her Satedan lover; he stared at her and smiled back.

"C'mon then, lets take everything over to the gate, then Rodney can dial us back home" Sheppard smiled at Amelia as he brushed passed her to collect luggage.

When they reached Atlantis, everyone was pleased to see Amelia and Ronon. They had been granted the day off, to recover from their ordeal of being stranded.

Amelia smiled to herself and made her way to her quarters. Within a few minutes, Ronon arrived.

Without any warning he lunged towards her, lifted her up and kissed her. After releasing her mouth from his, he stared into her eyes and examined her beautiful features. "We don't have to keep this a secret do we?" he asked.

Amelia's heart skipped a beat. "No, we don't" she replied, smiling.


End file.
